


The Fire that Burns Within Us

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuroo becomes more than fwb because why not, Ennotana makes an appearance, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Platonic Relationships, There's some smut in this but not a lot, akaashi figures out that hes gay for kenma, probably some other couples and people later on, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think it’s a question of yet or not. We aren’t dating.” Akaashi’s words didn’t match up with his feelings. Not at all. He liked Kenma. He wanted to be more than..whatever they were, but he was sure that Kenma didn’t feel the same.</p><p>Or maybe he’s lost his touch. Maybe he’s gotten worse at reading people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really gay and I havent written serious fanfiction in years so bear with me and my gays  
> Tumblr- Princeofmoonlight

“Move your head, your hair’s in my mouth.”

Akaashi’s slender fingers sifted through the lighter part of Kenma’s hair. His back was pressed against the cushions of the couch, his eyes squeezed shut in disgust as he attempted to get blond strands away from his mouth. 

“Mmph.” Kenma shifted his position, his head moving down Akaashi’s chest. He was sleepy, and all he wanted to do was sleep-- but Akaashi wouldn’t stop complaining about his hair or the way he pressed against his ribcage. It wasn’t annoyance, more so picking at his friend.

Once Kenma moved, Akaashi lifted his arms and wrapped them around Kenma’s shoulders. He too, wanted sleep, but how could he get comfortable like this? It was the first time they’d cuddled in this position-- it seemed like a good idea at the moment-- but it turned out to be more awkward than anything.

After a few silent moments, both men laid against each other, eyes closed and breathing slow(save for the few uncomfortable grunts here and there). They stayed like this, no complaints until the door swung open.

In came the boastful owl and his sly cat-- better known as Bokuto and Kuroo.

“AKAAASHI~! I’m ho-- oooh ho ho ho!” Bokuto nudged Kuroo, a wide grin on his face as he looked down at the two former setters laid upon each other. Kenma ignored Bokuto’s voice, nuzzling his face as deep as he could into Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi’s nose scrunched up as he turned his head to the side. The two had gotten used to their friends’ teasing by now-- it almost seemed routine for them.

“You’re gettin’ comfortable on Akaashi, aren’t you, kitten?” Kuroo smiled a bit at the use of the pet name he’d given Kenma years ago. He made his way over to the two, reaching out to stroke Kenma’s hair a bit before looking towards Bokuto.

“We probably shouldn’t fuck with those two sleeping here.” He pointed out as he slid his hands into his pockets and looked over at his...well. Bokuto was something. 

Both Akaashi and Kenma groaned at Kuroo’s commentary, while Kenma sat up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. Bokuto laughed, closing the front door with his foot before going to pull on Kuroo’s wrist.

“We’ll be quieeeeet. Come on, let’s do it!” The owl’s mouth spread into a wide grin, seeming more childish than enticing. Kuroo could only roll his eyes before winking at Kenma as he allowed Bokuto to drag him off to the bedroom.

Kenma looked down at Akaashi, pulling his hair back into a short ponytail. He huffed when a few strands fell into his face, which only made Akaashi laugh quietly.

“I don’t know why you keep trying to pull your hair back. It does the same thing every time. You don’t even use hair pins push the front back, either.”

“I’m hot. It takes the hair off of my neck.” Kenma said quietly as he looked down onto the floor. The shorter male sat up on the taller’s lap, breathing slowly as he let his eyes fall shut. Akaashi didn’t say anything as he followed suit. All he wanted to do was relax, but that seemed almost impossible now that Bokuto was home.

It’s not that Akaashi didn’t like living with Bokuto-- in fact, he enjoyed it. Their energy levels never seemed to match up, but they contrasted in a positive way.

Speak of the Devil.

“Akaaaaashi.” Bokuto poked his head out from the wall of the hallway, only able to see Kenma from his point of view.

“So..I ran out of condoms and I broke the one Kuroo had in his wallet..Do you have any?” He tried to come off as innocent as possible, but that wouldn’t work. It never did. Akaashi sat up on his elbows, scooting back so he could see his roommate. Kenma moved with him, but not by much. 

“Go in my room. There’s an unopened box in my night stand. Take as many as you want.” 

“Thanks~...Hey, wait.” Bokuto stepped closer to the couch, furrowing his brows as he studied the position of the two on the couch. “Are you two together yet?” 

Akaashi and Kenma shared a glance, blinking quietly as they looked at Bokuto. Kenma was the first to speak up.

“Yet?” Kenma never thought about actually dating Akaashi. He knew the two of them were close, and yes, sometimes they did act like a couple, but only in private. Bokuto and Kuroo seemed to take notice, but had no room to judge since their own relationship seemed just as cloudy and unsure.

“I don’t think it’s a question of yet or not. We aren’t dating.” Akaashi’s words didn’t match up with his feelings. Not at all. He liked Kenma. He wanted to be more than..whatever they were, but he was sure that Kenma didn’t feel the same.

Or maybe he’s lost his touch. Maybe he’s gotten worse at reading people.

“Oh c’mooon! You guys are like Kuroo and I!” Wrong.  
“You and Kuroo fuck every other day. You’re friends with benefits. Kenma and I aren’t.” Right.

Kenma yawned as he shifted off of Akaashi’s lap, now headed towards the kitchen to make tea. He stopped about halfway, looking back at Akaashi as if he were asking if he wanted a cup as well. Akaashi nodded, fully understanding him. He then turned back to Bokuto.

“You probably shouldn’t keep your cat waiting.” Akaashi said as he motioned towards the hallway. It was almost disgusting to think that he would possibly hear moans and grunts in a few minutes. Let alone by people he was friends with.

Bokuto nodded as he shouted his thanks, quickly headed to Akaashi’s room, then back to his own. Akaashi practically shuddered when he heard Bokuto’s door slam shut. Maybe he and Kenma should leave.

Or maybe talking to Kenma would drown everything out.

Talking to Kenma always seemed to make the world stop in Akaashi’s eyes. It was just the two of them, one on one.

It was nice. It was refreshing.

He liked Kenma..a lot-- but he still hasn’t fully realized it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some Bokuaka, Kuroken, and EnnoTana in this chapter. More gay.

Book stores were always pleasant.

The walk there, however, wasn’t.

Akaashi and Kenma decided to look for the textbooks that they needed for their new semester classes. Winter break had only just begun, but there’s no harm in just looking. As the two walked, Kenma held his arms close to his frame, his chin burrowing into his chest. He needed a scarf. He should have taken Kuroo’s scarf when he offered it, but he was too stubborn to actually take it. Slate-gray eyes shifted over to Kenma, noticing that he seemed..uncomfortable.

“Why didn’t you take Kuroo-san’s scarf?” Akaashi said as he undid his own. He didn’t really need it-- the cold didn’t bother him too much, but he knew that Kenma got cold easily.

“Because I didn’t need it.” A quiet grumble left Kenma’s lips as he looked forward, hoping that the bookstore would come into view sooner. Akaashi shook his head before standing in front of Kenma with his scarf laid across both hands. It was light blue and seemed pretty thick-- perfect for Winter. Kenma gazed up at Akaashi, avoiding protest as he allowed him to wrap the accessory around his neck. After adjusting and folding it a few times, Akaashi pushed a few stray strands into Kenma’s hat, then leaned forward to press a small kiss for his forehead.

Wait. He’s never done that before.

Quickly, Akaashi returned to walking as he slid his hands into his pockets. Hopefully Kenma won’t think anything of it. Unfortunately, for Akaashi’s sake, Kenma did think something of it. It wasn’t weird and it wasn’t strange.

But it was odd.

(Yes, there’s a difference).

Golden eyes stared at the ground before them as the bearer thought in silence. The gesture was meaningless, right? It had to have been. Akaashi wasn’t interested in him that way-- and vice versa.

At least, that’s what Kenma thought. 

A few more blocks passed and the bookstore came into view. It was a fairly plain store with a small cafe inside, along with a seating area that most people used for studying. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming-- something that both men enjoyed.

“What classes did you need books for?” Akaashi asked as he unbuttoned his jacket, his eyes scanning over the various book sections.

“...Psychology, Economics, and Graphic Design.” 

“That’s a weird mix for your major.”

“Not really.” 

Kenma started towards the textbook area, looking behind himself to make sure that Akaashi was following. Slender fingers slid into the pockets of his coat as his chin burrowed into Akaashi’s scarf. It had his scent.

Akaashi smelled sweet-- like vanilla and a hint of fabric softener. 

Was it weird to know that? Probably not, considering how close they were-- but it was nice to know.

As the two browsed the textbook section, they quietly scanned each shelf for their required books. It seemed boring, tedious, maybe even annoying, but it wasn’t. The two of them together in silence was enough to make the outing an enjoyable one.

That pleasant silence had to be broken eventually, though(the two were used to it, considering their choice in best friends).

“Why’d you drag me all the way to the bookstore? I wanted to get food first, Chikara!” A loud, brash voice spoke up, getting the attention of both Akaashi and Kenma. The voice belonged to Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Along with him stood Ennoshita Chikara, who had already immersed himself in a Cinematography History book. Ennoshita lifted a finger, gently pressing it to Tanaka’s lips as he hushed him. Tanaka almost snarled, it seemed, but he quieted down. 

Both Akaashi and Kenma glanced over at the two before turning their attention back to the books. It didn't take much for them to ignore random outbursts-- they lived with Kuroo and Bokuto. That spoke for itself. 

As the two slowly shuffled down the aisle; each of them occasionally picking up a book to glance at, Kenma slipped his hand into Akaashi’s. He took his phone out to check a message or two, then to keep tabs on the Pokemon sightings in the area. Afterwards, he put his phone away and continued to search for textbooks. 

Akaashi had grown accustomed to holding Kenma’s hand once they were around other people. It gave him a sense of security. 

(That, Akaashi could definitely read from Kenma).

This time was different. This time, Akaashi felt his chest clench. It was uncomfortable. It was annoying. 

But he felt...happy. 

God, what was wrong with him? 

“....Hey, they're together now? I didn't know that.” Tanaka attempted to quietly point out to Ennoshita, but that failed. He’s not much of a whisperer and it showed. Before Ennoshita could answer, Akaashi spoke up. 

“We're not.” That almost hurt to say, now. “You're not that good at staying quiet.” 

“I'm sorry for...him.” Ennoshita laughed nervously before flicking Tanaka’s forehead. It was just a love tap...most likely. “Long time no see, though, Akaashi, Kenma.” He smiled softly, nodding to the two before him. 

The former setters both nodded in response, Akaashi lifting his hand in addition. 

That was awkward. Akaashi swore his hand was going to start sweating. 

Kenma stepped forward, guiding Akaashi to a different book section. Their textbook hunt will have to wait, Akaashi supposed. 

Once they were out of Ennoshita and Tanaka’s view, Kenma looked up at Akaashi with a tired huff. Akaashi understood as he pursed his lips. Their hands stayed laced together as Kenma’s grip grew tighter. What did that mean? 

Nothing, most likely. Kenma was nervous. Akaashi could tell. 

Or maybe he couldn't, this time. He hated getting mixed signals from Kenma of all people. He was the one that he could read the quickest(besides Bokuto), so his confusion and slight frustration only grew. 

“This is the second time this week.” Akaashi finally spoke up, not looking at Kenma as he did so.

“I know.” Did he have anything to say on the matter? For once, Akaashi wanted Kenma to say more than usual. He wanted him to talk. 

But he didn't, as expected. 

“We should head back to your apartment.” Akaashi finally looked to Kenma again. Kenma nodded, loosening his grip a bit as he started to walk again. 

He was thinking. A lot was running through Kenma’s head like a marathon. Emotions were confusing him, and he hated it. Not knowing how he felt made him uncomfortable. 

Akaashi, somehow, soothed that feeling. His presence alone could lift Kenma’s mood immediately. It's like Akaashi had some sort of power. 

Like he’s having a bigger effect on Kenma. 

But Kenma wasn't going to say anything. Not until he knew exactly what kind of effect Akaashi had on him. 

The mystery of not knowing was kind of nice, however. 

***  
“So you took Akaashi’s scarf, but not mine.” Kuroo gawked, staring at Kenma. He was almost offended, honestly. 

“He put it on me. It’s not that big of a deal, Kuroo.” Kenma absentmindedly chewed on his lip as he slowly took off his jacket and shoes. He (regretfully) took Akaashi’s scarf off last. As Kenma folded the fabric, he looked down at it for a moment. Akaashi had already left for he and Bokuto’s apartment..How could he forget to take his scarf back? Maybe he wanted Kenma to keep it.

No, that couldn’t have been it.

Kuroo sat up on the couch, craning his neck over the back to see his best friend. He seemed..almost entranced. It was just a scarf...unless..

“Are you savoring the scent of your new lover, Kenma~” The older smirked as he rested his arms on the couch cushions. Kenma only glanced at Kuroo before turning his attention back to the scarf. He didn’t know what to do with it. Should he text Akaashi telling him that he forgot to take his scarf back? Or should he keep it? There were too many options. This was stupid.

“You like Akaashi, why don’t you admit it already? I’m pretty sure he likes you back.” Kuroo paused, still watching Kenma’s expression. It hadn’t changed so much, but his cheeks were starting to flush. 

“Wait. You’re actually thinking about him, aren’t you?”

“I'm not.” Kenma shook his head as he took the scarf with him to his room. He gently placed it on his desk before laying back on his bed. Kuroo wasn't going to leave it alone, however. 

Kenma knew that. 

Not even ten seconds later, Kuroo poked his head through the door, his hands gripping the frame. 

“C’mon, kitten. You have to tell me. I know there's something that's got you blushing like that.” 

“It's nothing.” The blond plainly stated. 

“It's something.” 

“Nothing.” 

“Something.” 

“....Nothing.” 

“Kenma.” Kuroo huffed, making his way over to the edge of Kenma’s bed to take a seat. “It's kind of weird to blush when you look at a scarf, you know. Normal people don't do that.” 

Kenma’s eyes never left the ceiling. He was staring at it, wondering what his emotions meant. He needed to figure out how he felt. Most of the time, he knew. 

This time, he didn't.

“What happened at the bookstore?” Kuroo inquired as he kept his gaze on his best friend. 

“...We looked for textbooks.” That wasn't all. Kenma knew Kuroo would ask for more. “We ran into Ennoshita and Tanaka, too.” 

“Oh yeah? Did you guys talk?” 

“Not really.” Was their conversation even a conversation? Neither Kenma nor Akaashi spoke much when they got inside. 

“...Okay, I'll leave it alone, then.” Kuroo knew when to stop. For Kenma’s sake, that was great. He started to think about holding Akaashi’s hand again, and even wearing his scarf. 

Akaashi really did have a sweet scent. 

As Kuroo left, he gently closed Kenma’s door. Leaving it open bothered him-- which was something he’d noted back in middle school. 

Once Kenma was alone with his thoughts, he slowly shuffled over to his desk, now grazing his fingers over Akaashi’s scarf. 

He really needed to figure his feelings out. This was starting to get painful. 

***  
“Akaashi! Did you bring food home?” Bokuto practically ran out of the bathroom, his hands dripping with water. Once he saw the bag in Akaashi’s hands, he immediately reached out for it. Akaashi quickly turned, making his way to the kitchen. 

“I did. Your hands are wet. Go dry them off before you get food” Bokuto had honestly surprised Akaashi, but he didn't show it (the slight eyebrow raise said otherwise). 

“Right! What’d you get?” Pants were suitable for drying hands, right? Bokuto thought so as he wiped both hands on his pants legs, then rushed into the kitchen. 

“I went to that American place that you've been begging to go to for a week, now.” 

Bokuto almost screeched with joy once he heard that. He’d been trying to go for a while now but never found the time to. Akaashi always came through for him. 

“Akaaashiiiii, you're the bestest best friend I could ever have!” 

“You're only saying that because I brought you food.” 

“Less talky, more eaty!” 

As Akaashi set the food out on plates, he went over the day's events in chronological order(in his head, of course). Not much happened until he and Kenma went to the bookstore.

Right. He and Kenma. 

He’d left his scarf with Kenma, too. Not that Akaashi minded-- he was happy to let him have it. 

But the thought of Kenma alone made him…smile. God, he was smiling. Akaashi’s chest felt warm and tight-- but in a positive way. He was finally coming to terms with his feelings, even if he was a little terrified.

Akaashi wasn't safe from Bokuto’s teasing, however. 

“What's got you smiling, Akaashi? Is it Kenma?” He smiled, playfully batting his lashes as he cocked his head to the side. “You're thinking about Kenma, aren't you!” 

Akaashi was quick to snap back to his stoic expression. “Don't you have food to eat?” 

“Yes, but you were smiling at the counter just a second ago! Come on! You don't just smile down at counters like that! You have to have been thinking about Kenma.”

The former setter decided to start eating instead of answering Bokuto’s questions. It’d be better that way. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. 

“You shool tell ‘im tommerow.” Speaking with his mouth full may not have been the best idea.

“Don't talk with your mouth full. I'm taking my dinner to my room.” Akaashi took his box of food and turned his heel, sighing as he did so. Bokuto would keep prying and prying until Akaashi snapped-- or at least, until he’d blurt something out that he may or may not have meant to say. 

Kenma wouldn't leave his mind. Their time spent at the bookstore played over and over in his head until it hurt. Maybe Bokuto was right. Maybe he should say something. 

Or maybe he should keep quiet.

Silence never betrayed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to change the course of this story a bit (not that yall really knew what it originally was in the first place) but. I added a lil smut here. Bokuroo is gettin real gay.

Akaashi was prone to sleepless nights. Whenever they occurred, Akaashi ran on caffeine and a very, very small will to live.

 

It was about three in the morning when Akaashi decided that he was going to get on his phone. He’d spent a good portion of the night reading a book that he’s enjoyed at least twice now. As he unlocked his phone, his eyes were slightly blinded by a bright screen. After quietly grumbling to himself, he turned the brightness down and stared for a moment. His thumb tapped on the screen a few times before opting to send Kenma a text. It was less than likely that he’d be awake right now.

 

Again, Akaashi stared at the screen, face blank and emotionless. What would he even say to Kenma right now? It’s not like he was going to have a conversation with him at the moment, anyway.

 

“Do you have plans for tomorrow?” He typed, but then immediately erased it.

 

“Let’s go for coffee in the morning.” No, that didn’t work either. Erased.

 

“The ice rink is open for the season. Let’s go tomorrow.” Akaashi stared at this particular text for a while. His thumb hovered over the ‘send’ button as he thought about what Kenma’s response could be. Akaashi made a new paragraph, then typed again.

 

“...It’s a date, by the way.” Send. 

 

Almost immediately, Akaashi felt a pool of regret form in his body. It was slowly rising, gaining depth as seconds went on. Maybe he should try to sleep for the fifth time tonight. As he placed his phone on his night stand(face down, to be specific), it vibrated. Was Kenma actually awake?

 

There were now two options. Akaashi could ignore it and try to sleep, or he could respond back.

 

First, he had to make sure that it was Kenma. It could have been Bokuto or Kuroo for all he knows.

 

Slate grey eyes squeezed shut as his hand gripped the phone-- or what really seemed like a chamber of unknown. 

 

Akaashi can’t believe that he thought of his phone as a chamber. This proved how tired he really was. It took him a few seconds, but he finally read what was sent to him.

 

“Ok. Why are you awake?” It was from Kenma. Well. He might as well respond while they’re both awake.

 

“I couldn’t sleep. Why are you awake?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep either.”

 

“Okay.” Akaashi blinked at the screen, started to type another message, but stopped when another came from Kenma.

 

“Why did you ask me out on a date?” Kenma’s question almost confused him. The whole point of asking someone on a date was because they liked them, wasn’t it? There wasn’t anything more or less to it.

 

“It’s kind of obvious if it’s a date and not a regular outing.”

 

“Okay. Can we get food afterwards?”

 

“Sure. Skating at 5 then dinner afterwards.” Somehow, that worked. For once, Akaashi was thankful for this sleepless night in particular. It resulted in a date with Kenma, and a slightly better mindset.

 

“Okay. Goodnight, Akaashi.” Kenma replied, then most likely, turned over to fall asleep. Akaashi responded with the same message, and attempted to sleep again.

 

He didn’t fall asleep until two hours later. 

 

***

 

“So, apparently Kenma and Akaashi have a date tonight.” Said Bokuto as he sat down on Kuroo’s couch with an abnormally large bowl of popcorn. Kuroo reached over to take a handful, but stopped once Bokuto’s words registered with him. 

 

“And Kenma didn't tell me?” Kuroo was kind of offended, but then again, Kenma didn't tell him a lot of things. 

 

“Yeah! Akaashi asked him last night! They're going ice skating or something.” Bokuto paused, then spoke again.

 

“I’m kind of surprised, though. Akaashi didn’t seem that excited when he told me...He actually looked kind of tired.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s because they were up all night. I heard Kenma up at like three in the morning..” Kuroo shrugged, reaching down to eat a few popcorn kernels. 

 

“So does that mean that you’ll ask me out on a date soon, Kuroo?” Bokuto was obviously joking-- the status of their relationship was already set, but it didn’t hurt to joke around every now and then.

 

“Doesn’t this count? We’re watching a movie.” Kuroo snickered, rolling his eyes as he did so. 

 

“Nooo. You gotta put your arm around me and and kiss me. Haven’t you been on a date before?” Now leaning over, Bokuto rubbed his nose against Kuroo’s cheek. It wasn’t often that they were affectionate like this, but it felt nice.

 

“Okay, okay.” Kuroo shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Bokuto’s shoulders. He lifted Bokuto’s chin with his fingers, then pressed a kiss to his lips. Though, he didn’t pull away before making sure to bite down and savor the taste. Bokuto, however, pressed himself into Kuroo’s touch again. His hands cupped either side of Kuroo’s face, letting their lips crash together over and over again.

 

Kuroo was caught off guard by Bokuto’s movements, but shifted in time with him. His own hands trailed down a sculpted chest, one that he’s loved and appreciated from the start. Slender fingers slid under Bokuto’s shirt as their tongues danced, and the heat between the two rose. Kuroo trailed his kisses to Bokuto’s neck while he felt every bump and curve of his stomach. His teeth soon sunk into his light skin, almost immediately leaving a mark.

 

“You know, I wanted to actually watch the movie this time,” Kuroo breathed against Bokuto’s neck, his body leaning forward as he pushed him down onto his back. “But now I’ve got a better idea.”

 

A wide smile-- which soon enough, turned into a smirk, formed on Bokuto’s lips. He had an idea of where this was going.   
“Oho? What is it?” Bokuto kept his expression as he looked up at Kuroo. 

 

“It's my second favorite thing.” Kuroo trailed a finger down Bokuto’s chest until he reached the waistband of his sweatpants. He then pressed the palm of his hand onto his clothed cock, squeezing just a little bit. That allowed a whine to fill in Bokuto’s throat as he rolled his hips into Kuroo’s touch.   
“C’monnnn don't tease me, Tetsu!” Bokuto pouted as he sat up on his elbows to watch Kuroo’s hand. He squeezed and pressed down on his length through his sweatpants, leaving Bokuto breathing heavily already. 

 

“Aw, look at you, using my given name.” Kuroo chuckled quietly as he burrowed his head into Bokuto’s neck, pressing soft kisses here and there before leaving mark after mark. He liked making Bokuto his; letting everyone know that he was the one that marked him like that. It almost made him feel proud of himself..in a very weird way.

 

“Sh-- ah..Shut up!” Bokuto arched his back, grasping onto the cushions of the couch. He wanted more. He wanted Kuroo’s hands all over him.

 

“You and I both know that I can’t shut up.” Kuroo said with a smirk, his hand slipping into Bokuto’s sweatpants to grasp his half hard cock. He licked his lips as he pulled down the waistband of his pants to expose him. Kuroo then shifted onto his stomach, spread Bokuto’s legs, and licked a stripe on the underside of his cock.

 

Almost immediately, Bokuto fisted his hands into Kuroo’s hair. He barely touched him, but it was enough to omit a reaction like that. Bokuto sat up on his elbows, shifting his gaze so he could watch Kuroo’s every move. 

 

Kuroo’s had a lot of practice with Bokuto. He knows exactly how to touch him and when to touch him in certain places. It’s like he’s memorized every inch of Bokuto and what he liked the most. Kuroo was pretty considerate. He loved making him feel good.

 

He also loved making Bokuto fall apart underneath him.

 

An experienced tongue made it way up and down Bokuto’s length over and over again until his lips wrapped around the tip. He had the same smirk he wore when he was verbally teasing Bokuto, and his gaze was sharp. Kuroo grasped onto Bokuto’s hips, now taking him in half way. 

 

Everything seemed to have hit Bokuto at once. Right as Kuroo took him into his mouth, his back arched, and he practically fell backward. 

 

“Tetsu..ro...Fuck…” Bokuto managed to say. He’d always been pretty sensitive to any kind of touch to his lower body, but with Kuroo, it was much different. It was as if he were putty in his hands. Kuroo had complete control over Bokuto when they were like this.

 

And both of them loved it.

 

Kuroo began to bob his head at a slow pace, his eyes closed and his hair falling over his face. One hand reached up to graze over Bokuto’s abs, then up to his nipple. He took the nub between his fingers, twisting and squeezing as he worked his cock. 

 

Bokuto sat up again, one hand gripping onto the back of the couch. His free hand grasped Kuroo’s hair again as he pressed down gently, wanting to be deeper inside of him. As his head tilted backward, a long, drawn out moan filled his throat…

 

and the door opened.

 

There stood Kenma, one hand gripping his backpack strap, the other on the door knob. He stared blankly at Bokuto, and what he could see of Kuroo’s head. His eyes closed for a moment as he took in a sharp breath, shut the door, and made his way to his room. 

 

Kuroo sat up, looking in the general direction of Kenma’s room. He glanced at Bokuto, who was already laughing at the situation. Kuroo could only sit back on the other end of the couch and place a palm to his forehead. He knew he should have warned Kenma..or relocated their..activity.

 

Bokuto, quite uncomfortably, adjusted himself back into his pants. He looked at Kuroo with a bashful smile on his face, although his expression changed once he got back to his thoughts.   
“Wait...So what was the first favorite thing?” 

 

“Huh?” Kuroo raised a brow before realizing what Bokuto meant. 

 

“Oh, that was fucking you against the wall until you can’t stand.” He said with a cocky smirk. Bokuto’s eyes widened for a second before he laughed again.

 

“Ohhh yeah! You know, you should do that again sometime.”

 

“Maybe.” Said Kuroo with a shrug of his shoulders. He then got up from the couch, making his way to the kitchen. Bokuto didn’t seem to like that, though.

 

“Hey, hey, wait! We’re not gonna finish?!”

 

“Kenma’s back. Go take care of yourself in the bathroom, Bo.” Kuroo sneered, winking at him as he looked back at him. It took Bokuto a moment to grasp what the wink meant, but within a second or two, he was scurrying towards the bathroom.

 

Kuroo wasn’t too far behind.


End file.
